glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
''Secrets ''is the thirteenth episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on May 2, 2015. Plot With Nick and Amy away on their honeymoon, Helena and Ren take over glee club, encouraging the freakshows to open up about their secrets as Helena faces hers while Lydia must come to a decision on her own. Episode -Lydia York's pink hair contrasted against the dark leather of her jacket.- -Lydia had her white headphones on as she walked down a lone alley at night, hands in her pockets as she made her way to what looked like a club entrance, where guys were making line entering the club as a big guy controlled the entrance on the door.- -Lydia skipped the line and walked straight to the entrance, where the guard nodded at her and Lydia entered the club, as she kept on walking with her hands on her pockets as she heard the big noises coming from inside.- -Lydia took a turn inside the club and opened a red door, where she walked down an empty hallway where she heard faint music and men talking on the other side of the walls, as she silently walked past a blonde girl on a golden bikini, who also nodded at Lydia.- -Lydia walked all the way down the hallway to another red door, where a man was waiting for her, armed crossed. Lydia closed her eyes as she took off her jacket and shorts and handed them to the guy, and she was left in only her pink bikini. The guy layed his hands flat against Lydia's back and slightly moved her against the door while Lydia walked and crossed it as the guy remained behind and Lydia walked across the door and heard how the music and the talkery grew louder as she heard the presenter calling out her night name. Lydia smiled as she stepped on a small stage and sensed how the guys at the club stared at her and cheered as she smiled and walked to a metal pole.- -Lydia layed both her hands against the metal pole and closed her eyes, sensing every eye on her. Lydia closed her eyes and lost herself.- "Tough girl in the fast lane, no time for love, no time for hate. No drama, no time for games, tough girl whose soul aches" ''Lydia sang as she danced on her pink bikini and felt every eye on her. -Lydia kept on dancing against the pole as guys threw bills at her and Lydia tried not to cry.- "''I'm at home, on my own, check my phone, nothing though, act busy, order in, pay TV, it's agony." ''Lydia sang. -Lydia now teased a young guy at the Strip Club and leaned and danced against him, while he enjoyed her and placed dollar bills on her underwear.- "''I may cry, ruining my makeup, wash away all the things you've taken, I dont care if I dont look pretty, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking." ''Lydia sang. -Lydia is now seen at her home, counting the money she earned that night, as she hears the sounds of her mother having sex on the room next to her.- "''Tough gir, I'm in pain, it's lonely at the top, blackouts and airplanes, I still pour you a glass of champagne, I'm a tough girl whose soul aches." ''Lydia sang. -Lydia heard her mother having sex on the room next to her, she grabbed the bottle of vodka in front of her and closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her ears.- " ''I'm at home, on my own, check my phone nothing though, act busy, order in, pay TV, it's agony." ''Lydia sang, as she remembers a flashback of a ten year old her on the same situation, listening to her mother having sex with other men. -Lydia is again seen stripping at the club in front of a crowd of guys cheering for her.- "''I may cry ruining my makeup, wash away all the things you've taken, I dont care if I dont look pretty, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking...." ''Lydia sang. -Lydia is now seen again at her home, crying on her bed as her dark makeup washed away and the noises from her mother's room kept on disturbing her.- " ''Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking.... ''big girls cry when their hearts are breaking..." Lydia sang. -Back at Woodsville High School, Sabina walked through school proudly with her scarlet red hair tied up on a tight bun and her big red lips smirking softly as she sticked her eyes to her phone and posted a tweet.- "Aaaand done." Sabina said, proud of herself as she tweeted a picture of stripper dressed Lydia at Nick's bachelor party. -Sabina then saw and smiled proud of her work as everyone on the hallway saw the picture on their phones and gossiped and gasped in awe.- -Meanwhile, Clara and Lydia waked down the far side of the hallway together.- "Amy and Nick's wedding was incredible, I'm glad you could make it." Clara told Lydia. "I'm not." "Lydia, what's the matter? Everyone at glee club is willing to help you!" "Ugh! Dont you just get it?! I am ashamed of myself, and I am ashamed I cant fucking change what I do and I am fucking afraid exactly because of that. How can I just be okay with who I am? Like, before you guys found out I was perfectly fine with it... now that you all know I started thinking how crazy I was about all of this, but... it's not my fault... ever since I was a kid my home was..." Lydia said, but was interrupted by Tomo and JD who were laughing with the other football players. "Hey Lydia, nice tits!" JD said. "Hey my dad told me you gave him the best lap dance the other night!" Tomo said as he laughed with the rest of his friends. "Shut up Tomo, your dad cant even afford the cost for one dance." Lydia said, trying to sound tough but Clara clearly noted fragility in her voice. "Lydia..." Clara said. -Lydia did not answer to Clara and quickly walked away from her as everyone on the hallway observed the picture of her as a stripper and laughed, while Lydia rushed past Sabina who had her arms crossed as Lydia walked past her and high fived with Heather.- -Ula Dwayne's eyes were fixed on Principal Bell's pink nails as she sat on her office. Ula's eyes remained focus on Abigail's nails as she kept on talking to her, but Ula felt disconnected from the situation. Ula closed her eyes, and heard Alejandra's voice whispering in anger against her ear, as she felt a cold, sharp metalic finger make a small cut on her throat, Ula made a big gasp as she opened her eyes once again and saw Principal Bell's dorky glasses in front of her.- "Ula... are you alright....?" Principal Bell asked her, and Ula nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Ula said. "As I was saying, you do have criminal records Ula, for drug distribution." "Yes I do." "And I know you, Ula. You are not a criminal, and we're trying to mantain a peaceful enviornment at this school." "I shall not be a problem. Look, I fucked it all up, my past... my past got the best of me.... and yeah, I had to go to jail because of it, and because of covering my brother, and I do not regret having done that. All I wanna do is finish this school year and get my diploma, get to be someone, that's what I got my parole for." Ula said to Principal Bell. "I see... but Ula, please dont do anything stupid." "Like what? I cant." -Ula is now seen walking aimlessly across the school's hallways, watching as every student around her walks away from her. Ula shakes her head. Ula now spots Sabina happily talking to Heather, and walks towards her.- "Oh, hai Ula, how was prison? Do you miss your prison wife already? Tell me... how good does old sweaty prison pussy taste like?" Sabina giggled, but Ula stood still without flinching and fixing her small, danegerous black eyes on the red head. -Ula said nothing and kept on walking away from Sabina, who rolled her eyes as she kept on talking with Heather.- "What a jerk." Sabina said, as she then faced Ula slowly walking across the school's hallway. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE PRISON JUNKIE! I'M NOT DONE YET TALKING TO YOU! COME BACK! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY! FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!" Sabina cried out, but Ula did not even stared back at her. -Helena sat down on the teacher's longue, wearing a dress down just above her knees decorated with spring flowers. Her long, dirty blonde hair spiralled over her shoulders in waves as she drank her morning coffee and checked out her duties on her small pink agenda.- "Someone's looking busy." Helena heard Ren say, as he took a seat in front of her. "Oh, hey Ren. I'm just getting stuff ready for glee club this week." Helena nodded as she took a sip of coffee. "Isnt it fun? We'll get to know the guys from glee club even better now." -Helena smiled.- "Mhm. It is." "So, do you have any ideas for our assignment this week?" Ren leaned over the white table. "Uhm... not really." Helena said. -Ren nodded and kept on thinking, he stared at Helena while she wrote down her appointments on her pink agenda, and then noticed her bare arms, where he had once seen cuts and bruises, he noticed they were now mostly gone, but could see some faint scars left on her right arm still.- "So... I was thinking.... with, you know, you heard about Lydia and all, maybe we could make the guys open up themselves with their secrets... like maybe we can let them know they can be open about themselves, about who they are... that's really important for them and we should let them know that nobody can cause them harm with their secrets, you know?" Ren said to Helena, who was still checking stuff on her pink agenda as she listened to Ren's words. "Okay, great Ren! I love it!" Helena smiled. -The following day, Clara, Rose and Iris walked together to glee club.- "Have you guys heard anything about Lydia? She just walked out of school yesterday and I havent seen her today at all... she wont answer my calls, or my texts..." Clara said. "Nobody has any idea where she's at... I just hope she's okay, she looked devastated." Rose said. "Yeah, I mean, I wanna grab Sabina by the face and punch the living shit out of her." Iris said, as they took a turn and entered glee club, where they took a seat as Helena and Ren smiled at the class. "Um... who are you guys? You're creeping me out..." Jake said. "Well, as you all know, Nick and Amy are away on their honeymoon at Buenos Aires, so Ren and I are n charge!" Helena said, as glee club clapped. -Ren wrote SECRETS on the whiteboard behind him.- "Alright, so we wanted to start out with our week to teach everyone a lesson about secrets." Ren said. "Um... is this just about the Lydia thing? Cus she isnt even here." Kat said. "It's not just about her, it's about all of you being able to know that your secrets sometimes are better out on the outside than on your inside." Ren said. "So we wanted all of you to embrace your inner secrets and not let your secrets damage you from the inside." Helena said. -Kat rolled her eyes.- -Helena wore her flowered dress as she stepped into her apartment.- -The door on her apartment made a soft noise as Helena stepped in, and she immediately heard the now familiar noise of the television on the background.- -Helena layed the keys on the table as she saw her boyfriend sleeping on the sofa in front of the television.- -Helena went to her bedroom, where she saw her one year old baby daughter sleeping calmly on her crib. Helena had the sweetest smile as she picked her baby girl up, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.- -Brandon stored his school belongings on his locker. As he opened his locker he stared at his reflection on a small mirror placed against the small locker door, properly ordering his hair. Brandon closed his locker and turned around, and saw how Austin quickly walked past him, unnoticed that Brandon was there. Brandon felt the sudden urge to go talk to him instantly, to confess him how sorry he felt for breaking up with him, but something else held him off. Brandon was surprised when he noticed a hand over his shoulder.- "It's hard isnt it, letting go?" Sam asked him, as Brandon nodded. "It really is." "Letting go is supposed to be hard, to remind us how important someone was in our lives..." Sam said, with a faint glimmer of sadness on his eyes Brandon took notice of. "Thanks, I guess." Brandon said, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Hey man, do you have any idea for this week's assignment?" Sam asked him. "Oh, I kinda have no idea...." Brandon said. "I think I know exactly what to do, man. Wanna join me?" -Brandon stared at the ground and laid both his hands inside his tight jeans pockets.- "Um... I dont know man... I just never feel like joining in this week assignments." "Come on, man, I've seen how lonely you are... how lonely you've always been... since you backstabbed us like more than two years ago... everyone has just isolated you, and you have ended up isolating yourself... please just stop pretending like you dont care about glee club anymore, that you dont care about being lonely... I've been there, I've been lonely before, just like you, and there's nothing worse than feeling alone, so come on man, join me, and show the rest of glee club how amazing a guy Brandon Day can be. How you're much more than the gay cheerleader, dont you want that?" Sam asked him, and lent him his right hand. -Brandon stared at the ground and then back at Sam's hand. He held it.- -That same day, Ren and Helena stood in front of glee club, Helena wearing a casual light blue dress this time.- "Okay, so Ren and I are ready to see what you guys got!" Helena cried out. -The guys all remained silent.- "Isnt that what Nick says to y'all when you like, present your songs or stuff?" Helena said, as Sam seemed not to care about it as he raised his hand. "Brandon and I prepared a number and we'd like for you guys to join us." Sam said, as he and Brandon stood up and faced the class. "It's about just letting go of your insecurities as an inner outcast, you know? As this week is about opening yourself up about yourself and accepting your flaws, we should all accept our inner weirdness." Brandon said, as Sam nodded at his words. "''In the time of chimpanzes I was a monkey, butane in my veins so I'm out to cut junkie" ''Sam sang. "''With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables, dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhouse" ''Brandon sang as everyone at glee club cheered at their performance. "''Kill the headlights and put it in neutral, stock flammin with a loser and the cruise control, baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D" ''Sam sang. -Brandon walked across glee club with confidence as he had fun with Sam.- "''Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat, someone keeps saying I'm insane to complain about a shotgun wedding and the stain of my shirt" ''Brandon sang playfully as he smelled his shirt and glee club laughed. -Samuel meanwhile walked towards Sam and sang to him as Brandon walked around him.- "''Dont believe everything that you breathe, you get a parking violation and a maggot up your sleeve, so shave your face with some mace in the dark savin all of your food stamps and burnin down the trailer park" ''Sam sang. "''Yo, cut it" ''Brandon sang, as he and Sam went towards the guys at glee club and gave them their hands, making them all stand up and joyfully join them on their performance. "''Yo soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why dont you kill me?" ''Glee club sang together with glee. "''Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why dont you kill me?" ''Glee club sang. "''The daytime crap with the folksinger slop he hung himself with a guitar string, slap the turkey neck and it's hanging on a pidgeon wing" ''Lennon sang, dancing on her unique style. "''You cant write if you cant relate, trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate" ''Zach sang. "''And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite who's chocking on the splinters" ''Jake sang. -Glee club all now sang together and danced withour any coordination.- "''Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why dont you kill me?" ''-''Sabina walked past glee club and stared at their performance while she rolled her eyes.- "Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why dont you kill me?" ''-''The Freakshows ended singing as they received applause from Ren and Helena.- "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE YOU GUYS!" Helena cried out, while Ren clapped with her. -Helena and Ren kept on clapping and Helena leaned her mouth against Ren's ear.- "Was that any good?" She whispered. -Late at night, Lydia York made her routinal dance at the strip club. Lydia closed her eyes and sensed the steam from the place fill her nostrils, making her smile. Lydia layed her hand over her long pink hair, and she saw a man on his fiftes calling her, indicating her to come with his finger. Lydia York slowly walked towards the man, who seemed pleased with joy as Lydia sat above him and started sexily dancing with her body.- -The man gave Lydia dollar bills which he layed on her bra. Lydia smiled and kept on dancing, however, her smile slowly starting fading away, as she tried to remain calm and took deep breaths, but Lydia felt dizzy and lost. She stood up and walked away from the fifty year old man, who was left confused.- -Meanwhile, Ula layed on the floor at Leni's room on her house.- "Come on, Ula! It's Friday night! I wanna do something..." Leni said to Ula, who was laying on the floor with her back against the wall as Leni sat on her bed. -Ula did not answer or stare back at her friend.- -Leni stood up from her bed and sat in front of Ula.- "Ula... look.... I know this past month has not been easy for you... but you have to move on... you have to get up on your feet and let that Mister Fox know you're ready to do this shit again! You can get it all back." -Ula sniggered.- "Dont you get it, Leni? I cant. I was imprisoned, I broke the fucking law, and I failed Mister Fox. He does not want me back. I gotta be real. I was a kid for too long, always... always so dumb, so naive. I always thought I would make something for myself... but what was I thinking? Of course I never will, I am just... I am just another person here... I am nothing special... nothing unique... and I can now see that, clearly. I gotta settle down and concentrate on getting my grades back up, I need to if I really want a scholarship." Ula said, with calmness on her voice. "What? Are you serious, Ula? I... look at me, I never thought was able to achieve something either, I was always so... afraid, you know? But I was tired of that, I silenced everyone and became senior class president and-" Leni spoke with a smile on her face but was interrupted by Ula, who was laughing. "Senior class president? Is that a joke, Leni? I mean... how old are you? Grow up. You dont get to become senior class president on the real world. Out there, you're nothing, out there, you're just another sheep." "What the fuck, Ula? The Ula I knew would never say something like that..." Leni said, tears on her eyes. "That Ula is dead. She died in prison." -Ula stood up and walked away from Leni's room, sharply closing the door behind her, leaving Leni crying behind her.- -Desiree's legs sharply and rapidly moved through school as she made her way through its hallways. Desiree moved past and threw a pair of young freshman kids to her side.- "Move it" Des said, as she saw Sabina Love talking to Heather about their weekend. "Oh no you fucking little red liped whore..." Desiree said, grunting her teeth as she appraoched Sabina. "Oh hi, Des! I havent seen you today at all." Sabina said. "Oh shut the fuck up, Sabina! I am done. I am fucking done with you. Now close your big annoying fat squabbling red dutch lips of yours for a second as you fucking listen to me. I am done. I am fucking done with you. All this time, I let you manipulate me, you manipulated me and made me run for class president just to go against Kat and Leni and then you fucking pretended to be my friend while all you fucking did was shit over me and all? And now I fucking found out that you made that poor girl Ula go to prison and it doesnt surprise me it was all your fault. How fucking sick are you, Sabina? All you are is fucking hate and destruction, like, dont you have a life of your own? I am done. I am more than fucking done following you, so go have fun on your fucking own with that fat annoying fishy lips of yours. Bitch." Desiree said, as quickly as possible without taking any breaks to catch her breath. -Sabina was left compeletely shocked and pale after Desiree's relevation, at a complete loss of words while Heather laughed at her. Desiree smiled at Sabina one last time, as swiftly turned around and happily walked down the school's hallways.- "I want to break free, I want to break free, I want to break free from your lies, you're so self satisfied I dont need you... I 've got to break free, God knows, God knows I want to break free." ''Desiree sang with her powerful energetic voice as she happily walked through school. -Desiree walked through school with a new refreshed personality, smiling at everyone and laughing as she enjoyed her newfound freedom.- "''I've fallen in love, I've fallen in love for the first time, and this time I know it's for real, I've fallen in love, yeah. God knows, God knows I've fallen in love." ''Desiree sang with passion. -Desiree kept on having fun across school with her commanding presence.- "''It's strange but it's true, I cant get over the way you love me like you do, but I've got to be sure, once I walk out that door, oh how I want to be free, baby, oh how I want to break free... oh how I want to break free..." ''Desiree sang while having fun. -Desiree is now seen performing the song at glee club with her energetic and confident personality, leaving everyone shocked.- "''But life still goes on, I cant get used to living without, living without, living without you, by my side, I dont want to live alone, hey, God knows I've got to make it on my own, so baby cant you see, I've got to break free" ''Des sang as everyone at glee club moved with her performance. -Des now belted incredibly well as she received ovation from glee club.- "''I've got to break free... I've got to break free yeah, I want, I want, I want, to break free" ''Des ended singing with all of her inner strenght, receiving a standing ovation from glee club and Ren and Helena. "Vey good, Ula!" Helena clapped. "Oh, I'm Des not Ula" Desiree said. "Oh" "Anyway guys, I know. I auditioned when the year started and well, I did not got accepted, but I've changed so much since then and I really really feel like glee club is where I belong right now. Please guys, I really want this." Des said, staring at Kat. "Well, it's perfectly fine by me!" Sam said. "Oh I um... the International Jury does intend for glee clubs to be limited to fourteen members..." Kat said, staring at Des while stroking her long dark hair. "but I say fuck it. Of course you can join us, Des." Kat smiled at her, while Des took a deep sigh of relief and smiled as everyone from glee club got on their feet and greeted a smiling Des to glee club. -Ren and Helena were talking together at the teachers lounge while having lunch.- "I'm really loving this glee club thing so far, Ren. I really like it, I dont want to give the guys back to Nick next week once he's back." Helena said. "Yeah... everything's going pretty great, I guess the guys are all doing a good job." Ren said. "Mhm" Helena said, and Ren again noted the faint glimmer of sadness coming from her eyes as she ate her sandwich. "Helena... uhm.... you know how you didnt... how well, how this week we've been all about opening up about your secrets and all... and well, I was thinking... what about yours?" -Helena frowned as mayonaise dropped from her mouth.- "What about what?" "Well, what about your secrets?" Ren asked her. "Oh... I.... I just think I dont have any..." Helena went red, "what about yours?" "Well... when I was a kid... the thing is, the reason I emigrated from Wales five years ago is that... I used to have something back there.... I graduated from college, I had a girlfriend... but I fucked it up all up." "How so?" "Drugs." "Wow..." "I know, it doesnt look like something I would do... but I got really fucked up after my mother's death... after she died I entered into this depressive state, and the only way I would feel something was by snorting cocaine, and soon everything got worst, I lost my father, I lost my friends, my girlfriend... I had nothing and no one... so I decided to start all over again here, I gathered all the little amount of money I had left with me and started fresh in America. That's it. That's the truth." "Wow, Ren... I had no idea... what you've been through... I'm so sorry..." Helena said, with a clear sense of sadness in her eyes. -Ren now felt how Helena was holding his hand, tightly, and he embarassed himself when he found himself red as a tomato. He soon noticed Helena was slightly blushing, but she quickly shook her head and let go of Ren's hand.- "Well, what about you then? What's your big secret?" Ren asked her. "I... I... well two years ago I... I... I just gotta go." Helena said, as she quickly grabbed her furry coat and left Ren alone on the white table. -Helena was sitting on the sofa of her apartment. Helena sat still and quiet as she heard her boyfriend's footsteps appraoching her, but she did not dare have a look at him. Soon, she sensed he was standing next to her. Helena heard her small baby girl crying, and got up on her feet.- -Helena sensed the man's hand push her back against the sofa, and with a soft moan, she hit her back against it.- "Please.. She is crying... she needs me." Helena told him, but he did not even flinched. -Helena closed her eyes as she sensed the man embracing her.- "''I was on a heavy tip, tryna cross a canyon with a broken limb, you were on the other side, wondering what to do with life. I already had a sip, so I'd reasoned I was already drunk to deal with it. You were on the other side, like always you could never make your mind..." ''Helena sang very softly as she sensed the embrace of the man. -Helena remembered the old, happy days with him.- "''And with one kiss, you set a fire of devotion, lasted twenty years... what kind of man loves like this..." ''Helena sang very softly. -Helena is now seen being beaten all over by her boyfriend, as Helena lies helplessly on the floor and receives blow after blow.- "''To let me dangle at a cruel angle, oh my feet dont touch the floor, sometimes you're half in and then you're half out, but never close the door" ''Helena sang as she received each blow on her face and heard her small baby cyring on the background. -Helena is now seen being carried over by him as an object, being picked up from the floor and layed on the sofa brutaly with blows on her face, as he takes out his pants.- "''What kind of man loves like this, what kind of man.... what kind of man loves like this, what kind of man" ''Helena sang. -Helena now remembered the golden days with her boyfriend.- "''And with one kiss you inspired a fire of devotion that lasted twenty years... what kind of man loves like this, what kind of man" ''Helena sang. -Helena is now seen lying on the floor after being struck over by him, Helena has cuts over her face and body as she smells alcohol from his mouth and her baby crying afar.- "''But I cant beat you, cus I'm still with you, oh mercy I implore. How do you do it, I think I'm through it then I'm back against the wall." ''Helena sang. -Helena is seen crying on her own by the floor with tears on her eyes.- "''What kind of man loves like this, what kind of man. What kind of man loves like this, what kind of man." ''Helena ended singing. -Helena layed on the floor, defensively, all beaten over as she still heard the cried from her baby coming from her room. Helena's face is covered in blows from where he had hit her, and she still feels he is standing next to her.- "Will you keep on complaining about your baby? Or will you be a good girlfriend and do what I ask of you? Huh? What is it, Helena? I cant seem to hear you... maybe another blow will make you remember." "''Go to hell..." ''Helena whispered. "What? What is it you just said to me?" "I said... ''go to hell." '' -Helena softly raised up from the ground and got on her feet. She stared at her boyfriend, face to face, before she gave him a hard slap on the face.- "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Her boyfriend was about to hit Helena again when she quickly threw a kick at his genitals, forcing him to land on the ground in pain. "''Go to hell, asshole." ''Helena told him, as she went to her room to look for her baby. -Helena returned, with her baby in her hands, and stared at her boyfriend lying on the ground.- "Come on Lily... say goodbye to daddy." Helena told her. "Where... where are you going?" He mumbled. "As far away from you as possible. As for you, I just called the police, they're on their way." "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE? YOU LITTLE BITCH." He said, as he struggled and got up on his feet in fury. "What? Are you seriously gonna hit me right now? With our baby in my arms... who are you? What have you done to me all this time... why did I even let you do all this to me..." Helena asked him. "Because you love me.... you fucking do." "No. I dont. I always loved someone else." -Just then, the door suddenly opened with the police squad stepping inside the apartment.- "On the ground! On the ground!" The policemen said, as he went on his knees as the police took custody of him. -Helena stared at him one last time, Lily on her hands, as he was taken away from her life.- -Meanwhile, Lydia York sat on her small living room with her pink stripper outfit over her legs. Her pink hair had always looked good on it, in her own opinion. Lydia then heard how her mother's rooms door suddenly opened, with her stepping out of it and joining her daughter.- -Chelsea York was ruined. Lydia had always thought so. She had alway been ashamed of her mother. Chelsea was just about twenty years older than her daughter, her hair was all fucked up over her face and she wore washed out makeup all the time. The smell of tobacco on her mouth disgusted her daughter.- "What is it with you, sweetie? Are you done with school? Are you dropping out?" "Depends on what you're asking." "Well... I've just noticed how you havent been going to school at all this past week." "That's because I... I did not felt like I belonged there anymore. And I honestly dont know where I belong anymore." Lydia said, staring at her pink stripper outfit in her hands. "You gotta chose, between your school, ordinary life... or the life you were born into. Look. Look at me, Lydia." Chelsea said, as Lydia looked at her ruined mother. "Do you seriously want to end up like this, cus this is the way you're going if you decide to continue your wild life. But if you choose to leave that behind, you can actually do something for yourself, while also not losing who you are. You have a second chance to make things go better for you, Lydia. Dont waste it. I wish I also had two options. But I didnt. Do what you want." -Lydia kept on staring at her pink outfit and closed her eyes.- -Back at Woodsville High School, glee club was in session for the final class of the week.- "So guys, this is our final class... we hope you all enjoyed Helena and I as tutors, and we hopefully are better than Nick." Ren told them. "They know we are. So, if anyone has anything else to do or say..." Helena said. "I do." -Everyone was surprised to hear Ricky's voice. They all shifted from their seats and saw Ricky, sitting next to Iris.- "I um... I just have a secret that I would like to get off my chest, if it's okay." Ricky said, while Iris smiled. "The thing is, before I came to this school... I was no one. I am not lying. When I was in my freshman year, I was this extrememly awkward, fat boy, I was bullied all the time... I had no friends, no one to talk to... and I was extremely bullied all the time... some days... some days were too much for me too handle.... and I almost... I almost did something to myself very badly those days, people nowadays dont have any idea how words hurt. They do. And then, then I decided to change my whole image, so I did, and I became the quarterback. I became another person, but the things that the old Ricky went through... all the words that people yelled at me... will never leave me behind. That's all true." Ricky said, while Iris gave him his hand, and Ula stared at the ground. "Wow... I cant believe what you went through baby..." Iris said, as she kissed Ricky. -Everyone at glee club gave Ricky reassuring words and he tried to thank all of them.- "Thanks guys, it means so much... and it's so great to finally show you guys who Ricky really is." "Well, everyone, it looks like we are done this week, thanks so much Ricky for sharing your secret with us, Ren and I will miss you guys." Helena said. "Hopefully as much as y'all missed me." -Lydia stepped into the classroom, filled with renewed energy and a bright smile as the guys all stood up to warmly greet her back to glee club.- "Da fuck you doing here" Lydia asked as she hugged Des. -The guys from glee club all ended greeting Lydia back with a hug as Sam started singing.- "''I've got bipolar disorder, my shit's not in order" ''Sam sang, as he pointed at Ricky. "''I'm overweight, I'm always late and I've got to many things to say" ''Ricky sang. "''I rock mom jeans, cat earrings, extrapolate my feelings, my family is disfunctional but we have a good time killing each other" ''Lennon sang happily. -The Freakshows now all moved to the song at glee club in a happy mood with Ren and Helena.- "''They tell us from the time we're young to hide the things that we dont like about ourselves, inside ourselves." ''Rose sang. "''I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else, well I'm over it" ''Kat sang. -The Freakshows now all joined in the song together.- "''I dont care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are. I dont care if the whole world know what my secrets are, secrets are." ''The Freakshows sang. "''So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" "I cant think straight, I'm so gay, sometimes I cry a whole day" ''Brandon sang. "''I care a lot usng analog clock and never know when to stop" ''Jake sang while he hugged Kat. "''And I'm passive agressive, I'm scared of the dark and the dentist" ''Iris sang. "''I love my butt and I wont shut up and I never really grew up" ''Des sang with a smile as she moved her body. "''They tell us from the time we're young to hide the things that we dont like about ourselves, inside ourselves" ''Leni sang with a cute smile. "''I know I'm not the only one who tried to long attempting to be someone else, well I'm over it" ''Lydia sang. -The Freakshows again joined in a powerful chorus together, along with Ren and Helena.- "''I dont care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are. I dont care if the whole world know what my secrets are, secrets are." ''The Freakshows sang. "''So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" "So-o-o-o-o what" ''-''The Freakshows ended the performance powerfully together as they joined in a big group hug.- -Meanwhile, Ren and Helena watched them at glee club from afar. Helena held out her hand and held Ren's. Ren blushed.- -Helena did too.- Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little *'Mika 'as Nick Adams Guest Starring *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Christina Hendricks 'as Chelsea York *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Matt Lanter 'as Tomo Markovich *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson *'Yushitaka Kuriko '''as Heather Kurosawa Polls What do you guys think? I loved it I liked it It was just okay Meh... It sucked Who was the episode's MVP? Desiree Helena Lydia Ren Ricky Ula Which was your favorite performance? Big Girls Cry Loser I Want to Break Free What Kind of Man Secrets Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes